Spitball-no-Jutsu
by sparklybutterfly42
Summary: When Iruka calls Naruto out on disruptive activity during class, he never imagined it would end up like this!


**Hi Guys! This is my first-ever fanfic I'm posting. I've tried to write some before, but this is the first I've finished, so I'm kind of excited and nervous. I hope you guys like it! Since I'm new to writing, I would appreciate any and all feedback I can get to help me improve. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"….And so, when we combine both the spiritual energy accumulated through meditation and the physical energy attained through rigorous training, we get chakra. Chakra is used for all types of ninja techniques to enhance speed, strength, and efficiency. However, chakra cannot be sufficiently utilized without chakra control. If one does not have chakra contro-"

Umino Iruka stops mid-lecture as a gooey wad of paper hits him right between the eyes. He yelps as the disgusting missile sticks to his head, then turns his now murderous eyes on his class.

"Who spit a spitball at me?" He mutters dangerously while roving the room with his glare. This isn't entirely necessary, as the perpetrator reveals himself enthusiastically.

"HAHAHA, IRUKA SENSEI! YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW!" Uzumaki Naruto jumps up from his seat, hands behind his head and his usual grin on his face. "Besides," he continues, "you deserved it. Your lecture is super boring and nobody wants to listen. I'm doing us all a favor."

"NA-RU-TO!" Iruka feels a vein pulse in his head as he enunciates each syllable of his most devilish student's name. "HAVE MORE RESPECT FOR YOUR TEACHER, YOU BRAT! YOU ARE GETTING DETENTION, AND I'M NOT BUYING YOU RAMEN FOR THREE MONTHS!" He can't think of a worse punishment than to deprive the boy of free ramen.

Naruto gasps. His life is on the line here! All the students watch intently as the class clown is once more punished by Iruka.

"B-but!" the shocked boy stutters "don't you want to know why I did it?"

"Now why would I want to know something like that?" Iruka's face grows red. "You obviously love detention and hate ramen with a passion that rivals the Flames of Youth. What other reason could you have?" He replies sarcastically.

"Training!" Naruto nods to himself enthusiastically. "I was definitely training! That's what I was doing. Yup."

Iruka rolls his eyes. Naruto had obviously thought up that excuse on the spot. 'Heh', Iruka thinks to himself, 'I'll humor him until he's through making a fool of himself.'

"Alright, Naruto, why don't you come to the front of the class and explain this 'training' of yours." Iruka smirks at the shocked looks on all his students' faces. He never went along with Naruto's stupidity before! Even Naruto looks a little surprised.

Then he bounds to the front of the room.

He clears his throat.

And he speaks.

"I'm sure you're all wondering, right now, why I would be so very disrespectful to my teacher as to hurl a spitball at him." He begins in a solemn voice.

"Ummm.. Not really," Shikamaru replies in a bored tone, "You never care about being disrespectful."

"AHEM!" Naruto coughs louder than necessary and glares at the Nara heir. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-"

"You're the one who asked!" Ino accuses loudly.

"No I didn't!" The irritated boy glares hotly, "I was stating what I thought!"

"You think?" Kiba snorts. The class starts laughing.

"AAAAGHH! Shut up and let me talk!" Naruto shouts.

"Silence." Iruka orders the class. "I want to hear his explanation."

Naruto nods and restarts his speech.

"As I was saying, I'm sure you are wondering why I would be so very disrespectful to my teacher as to hurl a spitball at him: So blatantly disregarding his authority as the guide in this trove of knowledge we call Konoha Ninja Academy."

He pauses for effect as the students gape. Naruto is acting…smart? They quickly check outside. Yup, the sky is still where it is supposed to be. The earth is firm. The sun is shining. All is well. They warily focus their attention to the front once more.

"Of course, I have a very good reason that overwhelms the pricking of my conscience. That is that I was experimenting. Just think what one spitball could do if you infused it with wind chakra! Or perhaps set it on fire with fire chakra! Or used the wet saliva to channel lightening! The possibilities are endless. After all, infusing something with chakra will make it stronger, so if I had used chakra to hurl that spitball, it probably would have gone through Iruka sensei's head! Of course, this is also a very good exercise for honing chakra control to pinpoint precision."

Iruka is shocked. How does Naruto know so much about chakra? He never listens in class.

"Then again," the boy continues, "I wouldn't do such a thing to my teacher. Nevertheless, I believe I will try it on an unsuspecting tree. After all, isn't this a fantastic way to refine chakra control? I believe that you will all see the merits of Spitball-no-Jutsu if only you try."

With his speech seemingly done, Naruto bows low to the class and the teacher who gape in astonishment. All except for one.

"Hn." Snorts Uchiha Sasuke, "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard."

"That's only because you didn't think of it first," Naruto replies calmly.

Sasuke mentally agrees. It truly is a deadly technique. Then a flash of inspiration makes him smirk.

"I'll bet a loser like you never even considered the effects if you used a replication technique on the spitballs."

A sly grin stretches across Naruto's face. "Now you're catching on."

The class watches in awe. If Sasuke agrees, it has to be a good idea!

Iruka watches in fear. This is very, very bad. If only Naruto could be as smart as this when it actually mattered! His explanation was rather impressive, after all. He snaps out of his musing at the sound of paper ripping.

"SPITBALL-NO-JUTSU!" Naruto shouts, and suddenly the whole room is a mess of flying wads of spit and paper. Some of them are even on fire, courtesy of Sasuke. Naruto grins like the devil Iruka is beginning to think he is. His dastardly plan has worked.

"Naruto!" Iruka shrieks as the boy jumps out of a window to escape the mayhem, "No ramen! Ever, ever again!" He turns once more to his class as multiple spit wads are lodged at him.

In the cheerful but calm outside, Naruto chuckles. It was worth it. So very worth it. Besides, a simple Puppy-Dog-Eyes-no-Jutsu and Iruka would cave. The boy laughs to himself as he looks up at the hokage monument skeptically with the eye of an art critic. Something is missing….

"Now where did I leave my paint?"

* * *

**Tadaa! That was it! Please tell me what I can improve on!**

**8i8**

**~sparklybutterfly42**


End file.
